sfdebrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Opinionated Next Gen Episode Guide
SF Debris reviews of the 1980-1990s science fiction TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994), the first sequel series of the original 1960s Star Trek. Reviewed episodes Season 1 (1987-1988) *1 - Encounter at Farpoint, Part I *2 - Encounter at Farpoint, Part II *3 - The Naked Now *4 - Code of Honor *5 - The Last Outpost *6 - Where No One Has Gone Before *7 - Lonely Among Us *8 - Justice *9 - The Battle *10 - Hide and Q *11 - Haven *13 - Datalore *14 - Angel One *17 - When the Bough Breaks *20 - Heart of Glory *21 - The Arsenal of Freedom *23 - Skin of Evil *25 - Conspiracy *26 - The Neutral Zone ---- Season 2 (1988-1989) *1 - The Child *2 - Where Silence Has Lease *4 - The Outrageous Okona *4 - Loud as a Whisper *9 - The Measure of A Man *10 - The Dauphin *12 - The Royale *15 - Pen Pals *16 - Q Who *17 - Samaritan Snare *18 - Up the Long Ladder *21 - Peak Performance *22 - Shades of Gray ---- Season 3 (1989-1990) *1 - Evolution *4 - Who Watches the Watchers *6 - Booby Trap *7 - The Enemy *10 - The Defector *11 - The Hunted *12 - The High Ground *13 - Déja Q *15 - Yesterday's Enterprise *16 - Yesterday's Enterprise *17 - Sins of the Father *19 - Captain's Holiday *20 - Tin Man *21 - Hollow Pursuits *22 - The Most Toys *23 - Sarek *24 - Ménage à Troi *26 - The Best of Both Worlds ---- Season 4 (1990-1991) *1 - The Best of Both Worlds, Part II *2 - Family *3 - Brothers *4 - Suddenly Human *5 - Remember Me *12 - The Wounded *14 - Clues *15 - First Contact *17 - Night Terrors *18 - Identity Crisis *19 - The Nth Degree *20 - Qpid *21 - The Drumhead *24 - The Mind's Eye *25 - In Theory *26 - Redemption, Part I ---- Season 5 (1991-1992) *1 - Redemption, Part II *2 - Darmok *3 - Ensign Ro *5 - Disaster *6 - The Game *7 - Unification, Part I *8 - Unification, Part II *9 - A Matter of Time *14 - Conundrum *15 - Power Play *16 - Ethics *17 - The Outcast *18 - Cause and Effect *19 - The First Duty *21 - The Perfect Mate *23 - I Borg *24 - The Next Phase *25 - The Inner Light *26 - Time's Arrow, Part I ---- Season 6 (1992-1993) *1 - Time's Arrow, Part II *2 - Realm of Fear *4 - Relics *5 - Schisms *6 - True Q *7 - Rascals *8 - A Fistful of Datas *9 - The Quality of Life *10 - Chain of Command, Part I *11 - Chain of Command, Part I *12 - Ship in a Bottle *14 - Face of the Enemy *15 - Tapestry *18 - Starship Mine *19 - Lessons *20 - The Chase *24 - Second Chances *25 - Timescape *26 - Descent, Part I ---- Season 7 (1993-1994) *1 - Descent, Part II *4 - Gambit, Part I *5 - Gambit, Part II *6 - Dark Page *7 - Phantasms *6 - Attached *7 - Force of Nature *11 - Parallels *12 - The Pegasus *14 - Sub Rosa *15 - Lower Decks *16 - Thine Own Self *17 - Masks *19 - Genesis *21 - Firstborn *24 - Preemptive Strike *25/26 - All Good Things... Links *SF Debris link See also *''Star Trek'' specials *Main list of SF Debris reviews N